Nadia
by Silver-Infinite
Summary: Nadia over the years on her mission to find her mother and to seek that closure she desperately wants from her.
1. 1498: The Beginning

_1498_

It was Nadia's birthday and she was officially 8 years old. Mama had made her favorite dish while Papa took her in town and declared that it was her day so she could get anything she wanted. She settled on a book which Papa happily bought her. "Благодаря ти татко, обичам ви" she told him with a smile so bright it lighten up her face. Papa smile at her and pull her in for a hug "Всичко за вас Надя."

Later at night when her parents thought she was in bed sleeping. She overheard them talking and it wasn't what she expected. "Така ще можем някога я разкажа за Катерина?" she heard her mama ask papa. Nadia was confused who was Katerina mama was talking about. Nadia could see everything from where she was hiding and she saw papa's forehead vein pop. That was never a good sign. "Тя не е достатъчно възрастен, за да знаете!" he yelled at mama. Nadia flinched at the yelling while Mama hushed Papa reminding him that that she was 'in' bed.

The next sentence completely shocked her and something she wouldn't never forget it for her eventually immortal life. "Надя ще узнае истината за Катерина като майка си" Mama gently told him. No that couldn't possible since to Nadia the woman who had raised her for 8 years was her _mama. _Not this Katerina who Nadia didn't even know. Suddenly Nadia began to feel sense of confusion and a void over this lady mama claimed to be her biological mother.

"Знам, че тя ще се научат истината, но Надя винаги ще бъде моето малко момиченце. Не виждаш ли, Катерина ни даде подарък, въпреки че тя costed я." Papa told Mama and Nadia swore she saw tears forming in his eyes. Papa rarely cried the only time Nadia could recalled him crying was when Mama lost a baby.

"Когато тя е по-голямо ще разказваме си." That was last of the converstation that she could take before she went back to her bedroom. Nadia collapsed on her bed and started crying into a pillow. She couldn't believe the people she called Mama and Papa weren't her real parents. They had lied to her and apparently she had an another mama out there in the world. Much as she loved her _parents_ Nadia couldn't understand why she felt abandon. Wasn't she good enough for this Katerina lady? Nadia made a silence promise to herself right there and then. She would find this Katerina person and demand a answer from her because after all she did owe her that much.

**The dialogue is in Bulgarian and straight from a Google translator so if you want to decode it. Go ahead and I may expand this depending on where this go with the reviews and all. Since we don't that much about Nadia human life if I ever explored that. It'll be purely fictional as it comes from my imagination. So leave a review and tell me what you think of Nadia when she was 8.  
**


	2. 1505

_1505_

An plague had swept through out the village. Luckily Nadia was spared from it, but papa was one of many victims claimed by it. Death was knocking at mama's door and Nadia was playing nurse to her despite the protests from mama. Nadia didn't mind it really since she was the only mother that she knew, but still she wondered about the mysterious Katerina lady. There were many things she wanted to know about her. Did they resemble each other? Because she never had any of mama or papa's features. Where was she at right now and was she happy? The most important that Nadia wanted to know was if she ever thought about her like she did of her.

So many questions left unanswered that she needed to know, but she couldn't just abandon her parents. Not when mama need her the most while she's just rotting away on her deathbed. "Надя" the sound of her name jolt Nadia out of her thoughts as she rush to mama's side. "Мама" са наред. Искате ли нещо" she frantically asked her. "не нямам нужда от нищо, но аз искам да ме слушаш, защото нямам много време." she told Nadia taking her hand. "Това е за моя приемането" Nadia said as she slowly watched mama's face get a astonished look on it. "как знаете ли?" she asked her daughter. Nadia used her free hand to wipe a stray teardrop from her eye. "Моят осем рожден ден когато Дочух ти татко, но моля продължи преди ние нямаме време."

Mama smiled weakly at her "Никога няма да пропуснете нищо не ви" she mutter before having a coughing fit. After that was over she began to speak in a hoarse voice "Нейното име е Катерина Петрова и преди да попитате не знам къде е тя. Последно чух, че това е Англия, преди семейството си умира."

"Благодаря ти мама." Nadia told her. "Сте имали право да знаят къде сте дошли и тя семейството си само наляво, така да я намерим". That was mama's dying blessing to go the last remaining piece of family she had. Suddenly mama's glaze seem to be focusing on something in the doorway that Nadia couldn't see. "Надя" she whisper and with that she let go.

Nadia felt mama's hand become cold and limp while her eyes seem to be frozen in place. She was dead. Nadia gently close her eyes so it would like she was sleeping. After so long of keeping it together Nadia began to sob over mama's body.

It rain at the funeral and Nadia knew the world was crying for her. She blocked most of it out. Nadia knew she could no longer stay here. The house held too memories of people she loved who were dead more like ripped away from her. So Nadia got all everything she needed including the book papa gotten her. In the night she left the only place she ever knew as home and never looked back.

**That was angsty chapter for 'Little Orphan Nadia' to endured first her parents die leaving her all alone in the world. She leaves her home to start looking for Kat who's incognito so happy hunting Nadia! Also please check out my poll for The Originals and please just for something. I promise to my readers that I'm working on the current chapter for it and leave a review for Nadia! **


End file.
